


Precious

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Original Character - Freeform, Post Bartlett Administration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-31
Updated: 2001-03-31
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 20,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: When Rachel is kidnapped, Josh and Donna's lives fall apart.





	1. Precious

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Precious

Author: Cindy Brewer

Catagory: Josh/Donna angst

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just a poor college student so please don't sue :)

Series/sequel: Sequel to Chances

Rating: PG-13

Summary: When Rachel is kidnapped Josh and Donna's lives fall apart

Author's notes: I really was planning on posting only finished stories from now on but that plan crumbled.:) This is going to be a short story hopefully only ten parts or so.

Many thanks to Amanda for betaing and for letting me borrow Caitlin

Timeline: This is set in the same universe as Chances was with this story coming approximately 2 years later. I think this story stands alone so you don't have to have read Chances to follow this one.:)

"Rachel asleep?"Donna asked from her seat on the living room sofa. A sitcom was playing softly on the television a few feet away.

Josh nodded as he sat down next to his wife pulling her close. "Yeah, only took a story and a half this time."

Donna smiled at the image of Josh putting their three and a half year old daughter to sleep. "She's always had you wrapped around her finger."

Josh grinned as Donna rested her head on his chest. "Just like her mother."

"Do you have to teach tomorrow?"Donna asked a few minutes later knowing that Josh sometimes taught on Saturdays. After their custody fight and divorce proceedings nearly two years ago Josh had stopped touring on the lecture circuit so he could be closer to his family. He split his time now between being a political consultant for local Chicago radio and tv shows and teaching law and political science at Dupal university.

"No, Lewis is covering since I swapped with him last month when he wanted a weekend off."Josh replied with a shake of his head.

"Good."Donna stated quietly as she reached for the remote and flipped off the tv. "Rachel is really looking forward to you taking her to the Circus this weekend."

Josh nodded. "I just hope the clowns don't freak her out."

Donna laughed. "They're clowns, Joshua. They're supposed to make people of all ages happy."

Josh tenderly tucked a stray blonde hair away from her face. "Hey, they scare some kids."

"You're secret's safe with me, Joshua."Donna replied as she absently traced a finger along Josh's bare right forearm.

"I wasn't talking about me."Josh protested.

"Okay."

"I wasn't."

"I believe you."

"I wish I was coming with you guys to the circus."Donna commented wistfully. As much as she loved working in Congresswoman Schultz's office Donna regretted sometimes how much it took her away from Rachel.

Josh squeezed her shoulder gently. "They'll be other circuses, Donnatella."

Donna nodded. "I know it's just this is the first one that she'll have any clear memory of."

"She's three, Donna."Josh replied softly. "She might remember the elephants, not who was with her."

"Children remember more than we think, Joshua."Donna commented as she pushed away from Josh and into a sitting position. "I have that early meeting tomorrow so I'm going to go and take a shower and get ready for bed. You coming up?"

Josh squeezed her hand. "In a few minutes I have a couple papers to grade."

Donna stood and walked around the coffee table before pausing and retracing her steps to Josh. She leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. "I love you, Joshua."

Josh caressed her face gently. "I love you too, Donnatella, always."

********

Donna's blood curtailing scream jerked Josh out of a sound sleep at five the next morning. Josh lay still for a brief moment disoriented not sure if he were awake or in the middle of a nightmare. Though they were rare he still occasionally had them of the assassination attempt. Sometimes his warped mind threw Donna into the mix to intensify the nightmare. Josh had lost count of how many times he had woken up screaming still seeing her blood on his hands.

Donna's second chilling scream shocked Josh into motion. He vaulted from their bed and into the hall. Josh's heart dropped when he saw his wife standing in the doorway of their daughter's bedroom. Rachel.......

"Donna?"Josh asked in a choked whisper as he came up behind her.

"R-Rachel's gone, Josh."Donna replied through tears as she half leaned against the doorframe for support. "She's gone...."

Josh finally found the courage to look past Donna into the small room. The bed was empty and the window was open halfway. He quickly stepped past Donna and did a quick search......Rachel was nowhere in sight.

Josh turned back to Donna and pulled her into his arms. "Lets take a quick look around the house...maybe she woke up early."

"She's gone, Josh."Donna replied in a trembling voice. "I can feel it.....why would somebody take her Josh?"

"I don't know, Donnatella."Josh stated as he fought a losing battle to keep his emotions in check. Rachel needed him to have a clear head. "But whoever they are they'll wish they were never born. I'm going to go call the police. You okay for a few minutes?"

Donna nodded tearfully as she leaned against the doorframe staring unseeingly at her daughter's empty bed.

  


	2. Precious 2

Title: Precious

Author: Cindy Brewer

Catagory: Josh/Donna angst

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just a poor college student so please don't sue :)

Series/sequel: Sequel to Chances

Rating: PG-13

Summary: When Rachel is kidnapped Josh and Donna's lives fall apart

Author's notes: I really was planning on posting only finished stories from now on but that plan crumbled.:) This is going to be a short story hopefully only ten parts or so.

Many thanks to Amanda for betaing and for letting me borrow Caitlin

Timeline: This is set in the same universe as Chances was with this story coming approximately 2 years later. I think this story stands alone so you don't have to have read Chances to follow this one.:)

Three hours later the Lyman living room looked like a Press room on the eve of a breaking story. Only instead of reporters everywhere there were cops everywhere. From local Chicago police detectives to FBI agents and the Secret Service had even been brought in just in case this tied back to the Bartlet administration.

From his position by the right living room wall Josh glanced worriedly at Donna who sat on the sofa staring at her folded hands. The only time she had spoke in the last three hours was to answer the detectives never ending series of questions.

Josh buried his face in his hands and let out a ragged breath. Part of him still couldn't believe this was happening. How the hell could some bastard break into their home....kidnap their daughter and neither of them hear anything two doors away? Clamping down on his fury Josh retraced his steps to the sofa and sat down next to Donna pulling her into a tight embrace. At his touch Donna's tears started again.

"We'll bring Rachel home, I promise you that, Donnatella."Josh whispered as he gently stroked her hair.

Several minutes later Donna's tears slowed enough so she was able to speak. "W-were you able to get a hold of Sam?"

Josh glanced at his cell phone, which sat on the coffee table a few feet away. "Not yet....I either get a busy signal or an answering machine. I need to talk to Samuel about getting a separate line for his computer."

Donna reached up and gently touched Josh's left cheek as his voice broke on the last word.

For a moment they didn't say anything just stared at each other feeling the emptiness of the house.

"Mrs. Lyman, I'm sorry but we need to ask you a few more questions."A now familiar female voice said softly breaking the silence.

Josh glared at the thirty-ish oriental woman in a dark blue dress. "Detective, you've already asked her the same questions for the past three hours. Shouldn't you be out looking for our daughter?"

Donna laid a gentle hand on his arm. "It's alright, Josh."

Josh stood. "No, it's not."He replied before the detective could speak. "They've been here for three hours doing nothing but drinking coffee. My daughter could be getting farther away from her home every minute that we stand here!"

"Mr. Lyman...."Detective Samantha Choe began but Donna interrupted her.

"Josh, please."Donna pleaded as she stood to face Josh. "I'll answer however many questions it takes to get Rachel back. Why don't you try to get a hold of Sam again?"

Josh glared at the detective a moment longer before giving Donna's hand a brief squeeze. "Okay, but I'll be close by if you need me."

"Mr. Lyman, we need to keep the....."Choe began as she took a step forward.

Josh angrily snatched up his cellular phone from the coffee table and raised it high in the air. "I've watched my share of police shows, Detective I know the drill. Instead of worrying about our phone lines you should be looking for my daughter."

Donna watched Josh with concern as he turned on his heel and stormed into the den.

"He's not angry at you, Detective "Donna apologized as she turned to face the younger woman.

Choe nodded as she motioned for Donna to sit down on the sofa. "I understand, Mrs. Lyman. We do have roadblocks up in this suburb and surrounding ones plus Rachel's picture has been faxed to all law enforcement offices from here to the Canadian border. Also we have officers and agents at O'Hare and Midway plus bus stations and the train station."

Donna nodded as she watched the crime scene unit officers move up and down the stairs carrying equipment to her daughter's room and back. "I know you're doing all you can."


	3. Precious 3

Title: Precious

Author: Cindy Brewer

Catagory: Josh/Donna angst

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just a poor college student so please don't sue :)

Series/sequel: Sequel to Chances

Rating: PG-13

Summary: When Rachel is kidnapped Josh and Donna's lives fall apart

Author's notes: I really was planning on posting only finished stories from now on but that plan crumbled.:) This is going to be a short story hopefully only ten parts or so.

Many thanks to Amanda for betaing and for letting me borrow Caitlin

Timeline: This is set in the same universe as Chances was with this story coming approximately 2 years later. I think this story stands alone so you don't have to have read Chances to follow this one.:)

Sam Seaborn hummed softly as he entered his law office in Washington D.C. He was running a little late.

"I know, I'm late."Sam said to his secretary Sarah before she could admonish him. He felt a twinge of deja vu how many times had he said the same thing to Kathy when he worked at the White House?

The red haired woman in her twenties appeared in his doorway just as he set his briefcase and laptop on his desk. "I rescheduled your eight o'clock deposition with Carter for ten and moved your ten o'clock meeting with Seaver to one."

Sam smiled. "Thanks Sarah, Peter in yet?"

Sarah shook her head. "No, probably overslept."

Sam sat down behind his desk. "So what else is new?"He replied with a grin as his secretary left.

"I'll let you know when he gets here."Sarah replied before slipping out the door.

Sam glanced at his calendar trying to prioritize what he needed done before his ten o'clock deposition. With it being a Saturday his schedule was light and he was only working half a day. One of the perks of being his own boss. Sam was just about to sort through some files when his private line rang. He picked up the receiver without looking up from the files.

"Seaborn?"

"Sam?"

Sam's head snapped up his blue eyes narrowing with concern...he barely recognized Josh's voice it was hallow and dead. "Josh, you okay?"

"Rachel's missing."Josh choked out as he slumped down against the wall of the den. Saying it out loud for the first time made the situation hauntingly real.

Sam swallowed hard, he had grown attached to Josh's daughter and thought of her like a niece. "What do you mean she's missing?"

"S-somebody took her, Sam."Josh replied shakily. "Took her from her bedroom last night."

"Are you and Donna alright? Physically I mean...."Sam asked as he stood and started to gather his things.

"We somehow slept through it."Josh whispered as he closed his eyes. "Sam, how could we sleep through this? How could we not hear someone climbing through Rachel's window and snatching her?"

Sam didn't have an answer for his friend he wished he did so instead he asked a question. "Are the police there?"

"They've been here for three hours and haven't found her."

"Caitlin and I will be there as soon as we can, Josh."Sam promised.

"Okay."Josh replied as he forced himself to stand...he couldn't lose it yet. "I'm on the cell phone they had to keep our lines clear in case.....I can't leave Donna alone....she's taking this hard."

"Hold on to each other, Josh."Sam stated softly as he motioned Sarah in. "We'll be there as soon as we can."


	4. Precious 4

Title: Precious

Author: Cindy Brewer

Catagory: Josh/Donna angst

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just a poor college student so please don't sue :)

Series/sequel: Sequel to Chances

Rating: PG-13

Summary: When Rachel is kidnapped Josh and Donna's lives fall apart

Author's notes: I really was planning on posting only finished stories from now on but that plan crumbled.:) This is going to be a short story hopefully only ten parts or so.

Many thanks to Amanda for betaing and for letting me borrow Caitlin

Timeline: This is set in the same universe as Chances was with this story coming approximately 2 years later. I think this story stands alone so you don't have to have read Chances to follow this one.:)

Caitlin settled back into her seat as the plane took off around ten but she couldn't relax. Sam was flipping through a magazine but Caitlin knew he wasn't seeing a word of it.

Part of her couldn't believe what her husband had told her. Rachel couldn't have been kidnapped. It just wasn't fair. Josh and Donna had already gone through so much.

"Did Josh say if they had any leads?"Caitlin asked quietly as she turned to face Sam.

Seaborn shook his head sadly finally giving up on the magazine. "He was really torn up....couldn't get much detail out of him. But it sounded like the police were still camped out in their living room."

Caitlin reached over and took his hand in hers. "Who would do this Sam? Josh and Donna have never hurt anybody. Who could hate them so much that they would endanger a little girls life?"

Sam squeezed her hand just as the pilot came on announcing they had reached cruising altitude. "Hopefully this will be resolved by the time we get there."He replied wishing he could keep his voice from shaking.

"Do you think this has to do with them working at the White House?"Caitlin asked softly.

"I don't know, Caitie. There are a lot of crazies out there and not all of them are made at the government."Sam replied in a voice filled with quiet anger.

*********

By noon there was still no ransom call and that terrified Josh more than anything. He wasn't a rich man by any means but he'd do whatever he had to get whatever money he had to, to bring Rachel home.

Donna caught the anguished expression on Josh's face and reached over and squeezed his hand.They were sitting on the living room sofa....the police still had most of the house quarantined as a crime scene. It was just as well neither of them could bring themselves to go back upstairs.

"Do you want me to call Leo?"Donna asked quietly knowing that the former chief of staff was the closest thing Josh had to a father.

Josh shook his head as he pulled her into an embrace. "Wait till we know more. You know Leo doesn't deal with helplessness well."

Donna nodded as she buried her face against his chest. "Josh, what if they've taken her out of the country.....what if she's in some third world country that even if we find her we'll never be able to get her back....."

Josh tightened his grip on her shoulders as he heard her voice tremble and break. "Don't start thinking about what if's, Donnatella. Rachel will come home....concentrate on that."


	5. Precious 5

Title: Precious

Author: Cindy Brewer

Catagory: Josh/Donna angst

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just a poor college student so please don't sue :)

Series/sequel: Sequel to Chances

Rating: PG-13

Summary: When Rachel is kidnapped Josh and Donna's lives fall apart

Author's notes: I really was planning on posting only finished stories from now on but that plan crumbled.:) This is going to be a short story hopefully only ten parts or so.

Many thanks to Amanda for betaing and for letting me borrow Caitlin

Timeline: This is set in the same universe as Chances was with this story coming approximately 2 years later. I think this story stands alone so you don't have to have read Chances to follow this one.:)

It was almost one when Sam helped Caitlin out of the cab as it idled in front of Josh and Donna's house. Or as close to it as they could get. The driveway was overflowing with police and FBI cars. Caitlin felt a chill as she glanced at her friend's house.....yellow crime scene tape across Rachel's window, forensic units still working around the grounds.

Sam paid the driver and took their luggage before he and Caitlin stepped onto the Lyman's front lawn. Instantly they were surrounded by two uniformed police officers and two FBI agents.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but we'll have to ask for some identification."A black haired FBI agent ordered as he stepped forward.

Sam blinked in surprise but took his wallet out of his jacket pocket and saw that Caitlin was taking hers out of her purse.

"We're friends of Josh and Donna."Sam informed the agent as their ID's were scrutinized. "This is Caitlin Bartlet, daughter of former President Josiah Bartlet."

The man nodded as he handed their driver liceneses back to them. "I recognize you now, Ms. Bartlet, sorry about this, but with the kidnapping we can't be too careful."

Caitlin nodded as she squeezed Sam's hand. "I understand. Any news on Rachel?"

The agent shook his head. "Not yet, Ms. Bartlet but we are waiting to hear back on some of the road blocks."

"Can we go inside now?"Sam asked quietly as he placed an arm around Caitlin's waist.

The man nodded and motioned to the others to let the pair through. "Yes, Mr. Seaborn. The Lymans are in the living room."

"Thank you."Caitlin replied as they walked toward the front door.

As soon as Caitlin and Sam entered the living room she enveloped Josh and Donna, who had stood to greet them, in a huge hug. After they broke apart Sam hugged Donna for a moment before clasping Josh on the shoulder.

"Sorry about the welcoming party."Josh apologized in a hollow voice. "You're the first visitors we've had since...."

Caitlin touched Josh's shoulder as his voice broke. "Just tell us what we can do, Josh."

Josh tried to smile at his friend's earnsty but failed miserably as he shook his head. "Unless you can bring Rachel back there's nothing anyone can do."

Donna exchanged a miserable helpless glance with Caitlin as they watched Josh turn away from his friends and walk toward the living room window.

Josh paused as he neared the window and turned back to the others. "Excuse me."He said quietly starting to feel the walls close in around him. He turned and walked toward the stairs.

Sam started to follow but Caitlin reached over and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "I'll go."

Sam nodded and squeezed her hand as Caitlin stepped away and followed Josh upstairs.

Donna worriedly watched the stairs for a moment before turning to face Sam. "Would you like something to drink?"

Sam placed a hand on her shoulder and guided Donna to the sofa. "We're okay, Donna. How are you?"

Donna fiddled with a gold bracelet she was wearing. "I'm worried about Josh....he's holding it all in."

"I didn't ask about Josh."Sam interjected gently."How are you?"

"I-I feel lost, Sam."Donna whispered sadly as the tears started again. "Its like they took part of me when they took her."

********

Caitlin didn't have to look very far to find Josh. He was standing in the middle of his daughter's room. The forensics team had long since gotten what they needed.

"I'm okay, Cait."Josh assured his friend as she stepped into the room.

Caitlin shook her head as she closed the space between them. "No, Joshua, you're not."

Josh met her gaze briefly and Caitlin's heart broke at the pure anguish she saw there. Caitlin watched as Josh picked up Rachel's stuffed tiger from the bed.

"Josh...."

"I was supposed to take her to the circus today, Cait."Josh whispered as he sank down onto the small bed.

Caitlin sat down next to him her gaze fixated on the tiger. It was Rachel's favorite toy...the little girl couldn't sleep without it."You'll have that chance, Josh."

"I-I'm her father, Cait."Josh replied shakily. "I was supposed to protect her. Now some....stranger...."

As Josh's voice dissolved into tears Caitlin wrapped him in a hug.

  


	6. Precious 6

 

Title: Precious   
Author: Cindy Brewer  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, just a poor college student so please   
don't sue :)  
Series/sequel: Sequel to Chances, Love Conquers All  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: When Rachel is kidnapped Josh and Donna's lives fall apart  
Author's notes: Many thanks to Amanda for betaing and for letting me   
borrow Caitlin  
Timeline: This is set in the same universe as Chances   
was with this story coming approximately 2 years later. I think this   
story stands alone.:)

The dark haired agent who had detained Sam and Caitlin on their arrival   
approached Detective Choe as she stood with a group of police officers near   
the front door.

"Detective,"FBI Agent Kevin Hamil began as he handed her a thin piece of fax   
paper. "The Secret Service may have just broke this case."

Samantha Choe's eyes widened as she took the piece of paper. Her mouth   
tightened into a grim line as she read the information. "Have the Lymans been   
told about this?"She asked quietly.

Hamil shook his head sadly. "No, do you want me to tell them?"

"Thanks, but it's my case, I'll handle it."Choe replied as she turned and   
headed to where Donna and Sam sat on the sofa.

Donna froze as she saw the look on the detective's face. "Do you have news,   
Detective?"

Choe nodded. "Yes."

Sam instantly stood. "I'll go get Josh and Caitlin."He replied grimly.

**********

After a few minutes Josh pulled away from Caitlin and stood quickly wiping   
away any remaining tears.

"I should get back downstairs."Josh stated softly unable to break his gaze   
from the window. The window that still had the yellow crime scene tape draped   
across it.

Caitlin stood and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Josh, you don't have   
to be strong all the time. You can lean on Sam and I."

Josh shook his head as he met her gaze. "No....Donna's counting on me. She's   
barely holding it together, Cait....I can't lose it now."

Before Caitlin could reply Sam knocked lightly on the doorway.

Josh swallowed hard seeing Sam's grim expression. "What is it?"

"They have a lead."Sam replied quietly.

When they reached the living room Josh quickly sat down next to Donna and   
took her hand in his. Sam stood to the left of the sofa while Caitlin sat   
next to Josh.

Skipping the preamble Choe sat in a chair across from the foursome and leaned   
forward. "Twenty minutes ago we received a fax from Secret Service agent Ron   
Butterfield."

Josh's mind was having a hard time grasping this conversation. "Secret   
Service? Why would...."

"We had to go over every possibility of who might have taken your daughter,   
Mr. Lyman. And since you both worked in the White House for a number of years   
we contacted the Secret Service."

Josh nodded numbly. Now he remembered seeing the agents talking with the   
other officers.

"What did you find out, Detective?"Caitlin asked quietly. Sam placed a hand   
on her shoulder.

Choe met Josh's gaze. "Apparently Harry Boxton escaped from prison two weeks   
ago."


	7. Precious 7

 

Title: Precious   
Author: Cindy Brewer  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, just a poor college student so please   
don't sue :)  
Series/sequel: Sequel to Chances, Love Conquers All  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: When Rachel is kidnapped Josh and Donna's lives fall apart  
Author's notes: Many thanks to Amanda for betaing and for letting me   
borrow Caitlin  
Timeline: This is set in the same universe as Chances   
was with this story coming approximately 2 years later. I think this   
story stands alone.:)

Choe met Josh's gaze. "Apparently Harry Boxton escaped from prison two weeks   
ago."

"Oh God."Caitlin whispered as she squeezed Sam's hand.

"No!"Donna exclaimed as she stood and walked away from the sofa. "He can't   
have her....he just can't...."

Josh's hands shook with shock and anger....this can't be happening. "Are you   
sure he has Rachel?"

Choe shook her head grimly. "We don't have anything concrete yet on who has   
your daughter, Mr. Lyman. But Mr. Boxton is the best lead we have. He's the   
only one with motive and opportunity."

Josh stood and crossed over to Donna and pulled her into his arms. Donna   
shook her head and pulled away, tears streaming down her face.

Donna leaned against the window sill feeling her knees start to grow weak. It   
had been bad enough when Boxton had ruined her wedding day and taken her   
hostage.....Donna had never been more terrified in her life. That was until   
now.....he had Rachel....she just knew it.....it made a horrible kind of   
sense.

Sam knelt in front of Caitlin worried about the paleness of her face.They had   
found out two weeks previous that Caitlin was pregnant. Sam had been hesitant   
to tell her about Rachel's kidnapping not sure how the strain would affect   
her.

Caitlin saw the worry in her husband's blue eyes and knew it wasn't just   
because of Rachel. They hadn't told anybody outside of their families yet   
about her pregnancy. She reached out and gently touched Sam's face giving him   
a brief smile letting him know she was okay.

Choe leaned forward catching Josh's attention. "Mr. Lyman, I know this is   
difficult but we need to interview both you and your wife. You're both our   
best witnesses to what Boxton is capable of."

Donna flinched visibly at the detective's request and forced her attention on   
the backyard. They had planned to install a swingset when Rachel was old   
enough.

Caitlin stood knowing that reliving the nightmare with Boxton was the last   
thing Josh or Donna needed. "Detective, I was there when Donna was kidnapped.   
I can tell you anything you need to know."

Josh flashed her a brief but grateful smile.

"I appreciate your offer, Ms. Bartlet."Choe replied as she stood. "I'll have   
one of the officers take your statement but Mrs. Lyman was still the closest   
to Boxton during the ordeal."

"No!"Josh shouted gaining the entire room's attention.

"Mr. Lyman....."

Josh shook his head. "I'll get you whatever you need from Secret Service   
reports, FBI reports....but you're not questioning my wife!"

Sam placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder. "Josh, if this is the...." 

Josh broke away. "No, Sam....we're not reliving it."

Caitlin looked over at Donna worried that she was so quiet and still. Just   
as she made her way over to her former roommate Donna whirled around tears   
streaming down her face.

"We're already reliving it, Josh!"Donna shouted her voice catching. "He's   
taken her.....I know it."

Josh walked over to her and instantly pulled her into his arms. "Donna...."

Donna pulled away from him slightly. "I'll tell them whatever they want to   
know."

Josh shook his head. "You don't have to.....everything's documented."

"That'll take time....the less time it takes to get the information the   
quicker Rachel will be home."Donna replied the tears stopping for the moment.

Choe approached them. "I assure you, Mr. Lyman....we can question her   
here....it won't take very long. Then we'll have better knowledge of where to   
look for your daughter."

"Okay."Josh replied reluctantly as he walked with Donna and the detective   
over to the sofa.


	8. Precious 8

 

Title: Precious   
Author: Cindy Brewer  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, just a poor college student so please don't sue :)  
Series/sequel: Sequel to Chances, Love Conquers All  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: When Rachel is kidnapped Josh and Donna's lives fall apart  
Author's notes: Many thanks to Amanda for betaing and for letting me borrow Caitlin  
Timeline: This is set in the same universe as Chances was with this story coming approximately 2 years later. I think this story stands alone.:)

Sam watched his friends worriedly as he pulled a cell phone out of his jacket pocket. He walked over to Caitlin and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to make a phone call."Sam said quietly.

Caitlin nodded as he followed his gaze to Josh knowing exactly who her husband was calling. She just hoped it would help.

************

"Knew I should've wrote this thing with pad and pencil."Leo McGarry muttered as he slammed a few keys on his laptop computer in pure frustration. His latest book on politics wasn't coming up. The computer had eaten his file and now he wanted it back.

"Leo?"His wife called from the den's doorway of their Virginia home.

"Just a minute, Jenny."Leo replied absently not looking up from the screen.

"Sam's on the phone."Jenny stated as she walked over and handed him the cordless phone.

Leo nodded his thanks as he took the phone. "Sam, how's D.C.?"

"Did you know that Boxton escaped?"Sam demanded forgoing any preamble.

Leo's attention was now completely away from his computer. "No, when?"

"Two weeks ago."Sam replied quietly glancing back at the activity in the Lyman's living room.

"What has he done, Sam?"Leo asked grimly catching the anxious tone in the younger man's voice.

"Rachel's missing....kidnapped last night."Sam replied in a tight voice. "Police think that Boxton is the best suspect."

"What do you need?"Leo asked he may not be the chief of staff any longer but he could still pull a few strings.

"Caitie and I are in Chicago."Sam replied. "But I need you to come here as soon as you can. Josh is a wreck...he's trying to hold it together for Donna's sake but it's not working."

Leo closed his eyes briefly remembering the hell that Josh endured when Donna was missing."I'll be there by tonight, Sam. Thanks for letting me know."


	9. Precious 9

 

Title: Precious   
Author: Cindy Brewer  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, just a poor college student so please   
don't sue :)  
Series/sequel: Sequel to Chances, Love Conquers All  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: When Rachel is kidnapped Josh and Donna's lives fall apart  
Author's notes: Many thanks to Amanda for betaing and for letting me   
borrow Caitlin  
Timeline: This is set in the same universe as Chances   
was with this story coming approximately 2 years later. I think this   
story stands alone.:)

Toby Ziegler stood at his desk in his office at Columbia University. Even for a Saturday it had been a long day of grading papers and preparing next week's lectures. He had just finished the last stack of exams and was getting ready to head home. It was just after four and all Toby wanted to do was catch an early dinner and collapse on his sofa to watch an old movie.

Toby sighed as he spotted Jake Moser, one of the journalism teachers walking toward him computer printout in hand. "I'm walking out the door, Jake."

The black man nodded. "I know, but I thought you'd like to see this. You worked with a Josh Lyman right?"

Toby snatched the paper from the younger man as images of the shooting came flooding back. "Yeah."

"I saw this on one of the wire services web pages and thought you'd like to know."

Toby quickly scanned the article his face paling. "Thanks Jake."

"Sure."

After Moser left Toby grabbed his briefcase and walked quickly out of the building.With Rachel missing Josh and Donna would need all the support they could get.

On his way to the parking lot Toby pulled out his cellular phone and dialed a familiar number.

"CJ? It's Toby.....you might want to see if you can get some time off. I'm going to try to get somebody to cover my classes next week....Rachel's missing the police are pretty sure that she's been kidnapped."

***********

Josh sat with Donna as Choe began her questioning. Caitlin watched them for a moment before moving into the kitchen Sam close behind her.

"I got a hold of Leo."Sam whispered as he pulled Caitlin close. "He'll be here as soon as he can."

Caitlin nodded as she leaned back against her husband. "I just hope Leo can help Josh....he's bound and determined to carry the weight of this on his shoulders. I tried to talk to him but he won't let me in. Sam, if he won't talk to the two of us...."

Sam tightened his hold as he rested his head on top of hers. "Josh will talk when he's ready, Caitie."

Caitlin closed her eyes as memories of Josh and Donna's wedding came flooding back. "I could've prevented this, Sam."

Sam shook his head. "There is no way this is your fault, Caitie. Don't even think it."

"Boxton was after me when they took Donna."Caitlin replied quietly as she opened her eyes. "If I hadn't set those events in motion Boxton wouldn't even know who Donna was let alone come in here and take a terrified little girl."

Sam turned Caitlin around so she was facing him. "We don't know that. We all worked highly publicized jobs.....we knew the risks when we agreed to work for your father. If it hadn't been Boxton some other nutcase might have done this. After the shooting Josh's name was all over the news."

*******

Harry Boxton carried the sleeping toddler into the run down hotel room. He had made good time, getting to the Michigan town just after sunset.

He had been grateful that the kid hadn't waken up during the long road trip. Getting through the road blocks had been tricky enough without having a screaming kid. The chloroform had worked better than he had expected.

Harry gently set Rachel down on the center of the bed before collapsing into a nearby chair. He closed his eyes. It felt good to finally stop moving.....if only for the moment. He knew that he couldn't stay in Michigan long.....it was too close.  
Hopefully after a few days he could get across the border.

TBC


	10. Precious 10

 

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just a poor college student so please don't sue :)  
Series/sequel: Sequel to Chances, Love Conquers All  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: When Rachel is kidnapped Josh and Donna's lives fall apart  
Author's notes: Many thanks to Amanda for betaing and for letting me borrow Caitlin  
Timeline: This is set in the same universe as Chances was with this story coming approximately 2 years later. I think this story stands alone.:)

At seven o'clock most of the police officers had left. Leaving only a contingent of necessary FBI agents and Detective Samantha Choe.  
Several cartons of Chinese food lay virtually untouched on the kitchen table.  
Nobody had much of an appetite

Donna and Josh stood in each other's arms near the stairs. Neither of them having been able to sit in one place for very long. Josh had tried to get Donna to get some rest but she had refused.  
Josh pulled Donna closer against him and rested his head on top of hers closing his eyes. He was worried about his wife. She hadn't said much since Choe had asked her questions about Boxton.

At the thought of the man who had nearly taken Donna away from him Josh's blood began to boil. Memories of that long agonizing weekend came at him unbidden.

'I'm sorry, Mrs. Moss......'Alberts began quietly but Donna's mother interrupted him.

'Donna's gone?' Julie Moss asked in a shaky voice as she clutched Thomas's right arm.

Alberts nodded keenly feeling all eyes on him. 'I'm sorry.....Boxton shot her before the Agents could enter the house.'

\----------------

Josh physically shook his head in an effort to push away the horrific memories. If Boxton had been crazy then what had five years in prison done to him?  
Could he really be insane enough to take his revenge on a helpless, innocent little girl?

A sharp ringing sound pulled Josh away from his thoughts. It also caused Donna to jump three feet and break away from him. Josh opened his eyes his anxious gaze instantly flying to the living room phone. It was only when Sam walked toward the front door that Josh realized it was only the doorbell.

"Leo."Sam greeted as he opened the door wide enough for the older man to step through.

Josh moved through the living room to his former boss and he knew Donna was close behind him. "Thanks for coming, Leo."

Leo embraced him quickly. "We'll get her back, Josh."

************

By nine Toby and CJ had arrived and it took some convincing on Leo and Sam's part for Detective Choe to allow everyone to stay. Something about too many people and interfering with the investigation.

"Maybe some of us should get a hotel room."Toby suggested a half-hour later as everyone settled into the living room. The police were talking by the kitchen table.

Donna shook her head as she placed a hand on Toby's shoulder. "No, Toby. We have plenty of room here. You guys all dropped everything to come support us....Josh and I wouldn't want you to stay anywhere else."

Toby squeezed her hand gently. "Okay."

Sam and Caitlin stood near the bay window slightly away from the group. Sam turned to face his wife gently pushing a stray brown hair away from her face.

"Have you eaten?"Sam asked quietly.

Caitlin didn't break her gaze away from the huddle of police officers. "Sam, I think something's going on."

"With the baby?"Seaborn asked with concern.

"No, with the police."Caitlin replied with a soft smile. If Sam was this overprotective now she could only imagine what he'd be like when she was further along. "And yes I did eat."

"A fortune cookie doesn't count."Sam stated quietly.

Before Caitlin could reply Choe walked over to Josh

Josh swallowed hard and took Donna's hand in his. "Do you have news, Detective?"He asked fighting to keep his voice even.

Samantha Choe shook her head. "No, which is what I would like to talk with you and your wife about." She looked at the group gathered. "Perhaps in private?"

"Whatever you have to say to us, Detective."Donna replied firmly as she held tightly to Josh's hand. "You can say to everyone here."

"I've consulted with the FBI and Secret Service and they agree."Choe began with a nod."The time for a ransom call has come and gone. If Boxton was going to ask for money he would've done so by now."

"So this was purely done for revenge?"Caitlin asked quietly as she leaned into Sam's embrace.

"Yes."Choe replied grimly. "He doesn't have anything to lose. In his eyes his life was over when he went to prison five years ago."


	11. Precious 11

 

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just a poor college student so please don't sue :)  
Series/sequel: Sequel to Chances, Love Conquers All  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: When Rachel is kidnapped Josh and Donna's lives fall apart  
Author's notes: Many thanks to Amanda for betaing and for letting me borrow Caitlin  
Timeline: This is set in the same universe as Chances was with this story coming approximately 2 years later. I think this story stands alone.:)

"So this was purely done for revenge?"Caitlin asked quietly as she leaned into Sam's embrace.

"Yes."Choe replied grimly. "He doesn't have anything to lose. In his eyes his life was over when he went to prison five years ago."

"What do we do?"Donna asked fighting back tears. If Boxton wasn't going to ask for money how were they going to get their daughter back?

"We wait."Choe replied knowing it was the last thing they wanted to hear. "We feel that Boxton will contact you to gloat if nothing else. Which will enable us to get a trace."

***********

By eleven thirty everybody realized that no call from Boxton would come that day. Donna started to pull blankets and pillows out of the closet but CJ stopped her insisting that it'd give her something to do.  
Donna nodded and tried to flash her a brief smile but failed miserably. CJ reached over and placed a supportive hand on the younger woman's shoulder.  
After a few minutes Donna regained her composure enough to move back into the living room. But once there she felt closed in. Everywhere she turned were memories of Rachel. First step, first Christmas, first word.

Donna quickly turned and bolted past CJ and stepped out the back door and stepped onto the deck leaning against the wall. It was mid January and the night wind was brutal but Donna didn't care.

After talking with Detective Choe Josh glanced around the living room and didn't see Donna anywhere. At his questioning gaze CJ gestured toward the back of the house.

"She went outside."CJ explained softly as she handed a pillow and blanket to Leo before stepping over to Sam and Caitlin.

Caitlin started to walk toward the back door but Josh shook his head. "Cait....I'll go."

Caitlin nodded and moved over to the sofa.

As Josh stepped out onto the dark cold deck he didn't see his wife at first. Then a cloud moved out of the way of the moon and he spotted her leaning against the wall by the kitchen window.

Josh walked over and instantly pulled her into his arms alarmed at how cold her skin was.

"Let's go inside, Donnatella."Josh urged quietly tucking a stray blonde hair away from her face.

Donna shook her head. "I'm fine....just needed some fresh air."

"It's January, Donna."Josh reminded her gently. "January in Chicago.....it's twenty below without the windchill."

Donna sniffled but it wasn't from the cold. "That's just it, Josh.....our daughter could be out in this."

Josh tightened his embrace fighting his own tears. "Don't think about that, Donnatella. We have to believe that she's safe and warm."

Donna turned in his arms so she was facing him. "Why? Why do we have to believe that? He turned a gun on me, Joshua.....he fired at me....."  
Josh pulled her against him as her voice broke.

"He won't destroy our family, Donnatella."Josh vowed his voice trembling. "I promise you that."

TBC


	12. Precious 12

 

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just a poor college student so please don't sue :)  
Series/sequel: Sequel to Chances, Love Conquers All  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: When Rachel is kidnapped Josh and Donna's lives fall apart  
Author's notes: Many thanks to Amanda for betaing and for letting me borrow Caitlin  
Timeline: This is set in the same universe as Chances was with this story coming approximately 2 years later. I think this story stands alone.:)

CJ lay uncomfortably on the right side of the sofa. Toby was next to her and Leo was on the other side of Toby. In any other situation CJ would've laughed at how riduculaous they all looked camped out in Josh's living room. All that was missing were sleeping bags and pillow fights.

CJ squinted at the vcr. Even in the dark and without her glasses she could just barely make out the time....three fifteen.

"Okay, fess up, anybody actually asleep?"CJ asked as she sat up.

"No."Caitlin replied wearily from where she and Sam sat against the wall in each other's arms.

"I haven't slept normal since we left the White House."Leo commented as he stood trying to work the kinks out of his back.

"Toby?"Sam prompted not having heard a response from his former boss.

"Between grading papers and preparing lectures I haven't slept for three days so why should tonight be any different?"Toby replied gruffly as he stood and walked toward the kitchen. Since everybody was up he might as well make them all a supply of caffeine. He had a feeling this was going to be a very long day.

"Think they're asleep?"CJ asked softly her gaze resting on the stairway. Josh had finally convinced Donna to get some sleep about one thirty.

"No."Sam replied as he rested a hand protectively on Caitlin's stomach. He couldn't even imagine what Josh and Donna were feeling. If this happened to his family.....Sam shuddered and pushed the thought away. As if sensing his thoughts Caitlin covered Sam's hand with hers.

"I hope Donna's at least getting some rest."CJ stated as she stood.

"Coffee will be ready in a few minutes."Toby reported as he came back into the living room. He glanced around at the group gathered and felt a weird twing of deja vu. How many late night meetings had they had in the White House? How many times would Josh argue a point to death until the other party caved either from boredom or a pressing schedule.

"We need something besides coffee."Leo commented as he moved away from the sofa. "Anybody want eggs?"

"Too early."Sam replied

"There's probably some left over Chinese in the refrigerator."CJ suggested as she walked over to the window. Choe and her partner were still in the unmarked police car across the street. CJ could also make out two FBI sedans parked down the block at either end of the street.

"Works for me."Sam replied as he stood and helped Caitlin to her feet. "Caitie, want to split some Moo Goo Gi Pan?"

Caitlin shook her head as she felt the morning sickness kick in once again. "I'm not hungry."She mumbled as she quickly went upstairs to use the bathroom.

Sam watched her go trying to mask his worry. He knew morning sickness was a normal part of pregnancy, but Sam just wished he could take away some of her discomfort. After all she was giving him the greatest gift-their child.

Leo followed Sam's gaze. "She okay?"

Sam nodded quickly. "Yeah....just a touch of the flu."

*********

Josh heard the others moving around downstairs and glanced at the clock....three forty five. Guess he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep.  
The furnace hadn't yet kicked on so Josh buried himself deeper under the covers and pulled Donna closer against him. He was grateful that she at least was getting some sleep even if it was a restless one.

Donna had a nightmare about an hour before but she hadn't waken. Josh had soothed her and held her tight until the dream went away. Josh shook his head at the memory....how often over the years had Donna done the same for him when he had nightmares about the shooting? He had prayed that she never experienced anything so painful that it would disturb her sleep. Now was not only Donna having nightmares that Josh couldn't protect her from she was living in her worst nightmare.

The new day ahead just had to bring them some good news of Rachel's safety.....for all their sakes.

TBC


	13. Precious 13

 

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just a poor college student so please don't sue :)  
Series/sequel: Sequel to Chances, Love Conquers All  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: When Rachel is kidnapped Josh and Donna's lives fall apart  
Author's notes: Many thanks to Jenny and Andrea for betaing this part :)  
Timeline: This is set in the same universe as Chances was with this story coming approximately 2 years later. I think this story stands alone.:)

By seven a.m. Detective Choe was in the living room checking the wire taps on the phone and modem lines to make sure they were still in working order. None of the officers stationed outside had noticed anybody near the house which meant it could be days before Boxton made his next move known.

Josh padded downstairs and flashed Caitlin a grateful smile as she handed him a cup of coffee. He hadn't had the heart to wake Donna just yet.

"Anything from the roadblocks?"Josh asked anxiously as Choe approached him.

The dark haired woman shook her head. "No, but we've faxed Boxton's record and picture to every police station and sheriff offices from here to the Canadian border. The Canadian authorities have also been alerted."

"What if he went the other direction?"Josh inquired beginning to pace slightly. "The Mexican border is fairly easy to get across these days. Rachel has dark hair, Detective they could easily disappear."

"Mr. Lyman, I assure you all possible bases are covered."Choe replied quietly wishing she had some good news to tell him. "The Border patrol has been alerted to the situation along with the Mexican government."

"Detective?"Leo began as he approached them. "Is there anything we can do to help with the search? We may not still have offices in the White House but there are certain strings we can still pull."

"My parents are aware of the kidnapping."Caitlin interjected softly as she leaned into Sam's embrace. Her parents were visiting Elizabeth that week for Annie's birthday.

Choe turned to face Leo. "Mr. McGarry, officially I can't authorize you to do anything that might jeopardize this child's safety."

"Unofficially?"Toby prompted from his spot by the kitchen table.

Choe met his gaze for a long moment before moving to gather her coat and purse from the arm of the sofa. "Unofficially, do whatever you can."She replied quietly before turning back to Josh. "Mr. Lyman, I have to stop back at the station for a few hours but I'll be back around noon."

"Thank you, Detective."Josh replied quietly as he sat slowly down on the last step watching as Choe crossed the livng room and quietly left the house. He'd watched enough police shows over the years to know that with each passing hour the trail to find his daughter grew colder. Something had to break soon....it just had to.  
His little girl deserved a chance at a happy, safe, normal life.

*********  


Ten o'clock came and went and Donna hadn't come downstairs yet. Caitlin placed a hand on Sam's shoulder before crossing the living room and walking upstairs. After a few minutes she found Donna in a spare room next to the linen closet. It had been turned into a small library. Not a stuffy, leather filled one like you found in rich houses but one filled with warmth and coziness. A small fireplace sat in the corner the mantle filled with family pictures. A roll top desk filled the other corner cluttered with Josh's teaching materials and a few White House memorabilia.  
Donna was sitting curled up on the far end of a tan sofa her gaze fixated on a pile of pictures.

Caitlin quietly closed the door and sat down next to her.

"I didn't have a chance to send these to you."Donna said wiping away her tears as she handed Caitlin a few of the photos.

"Christmas?"Caitlin guessed as she took the pile.

Donna nodded. "She seemed to enjoy it more this year.....seeing Santa and watching us decorate the tree. She was sick last year.....so Josh and I made sure that we did both the typical Christmas stuff and Hanukkah...."

Caitlin chuckled as she came across one of what appeared to be Josh being attacked by a snowman. Donna looked over to see what picture and smiled faintly.

"Josh may have graduated from Harvard and Yale but he can't build a decent snowman to save his life."Donna explained. "It must've been ten below that day but Josh was out there for six hours trying to make one for Rachel that didn't look lopsided."

Caitlin shook her head. "Typical Josh."

"Yeah."

Caitlin set the pictures down and turned to face Donna. "Rachel will be okay, Donna."

Donna glanced down at the pictures and felt the tears start again. There were so many more pictures left to take.....first day of school, first play, first ballet recital, first family vacation. "How can you be so sure, Cait?"

Caitlin reached over and squeezed her friend's hand. "She's a Lyman."

TBC


	14. Precious 14

 

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just a poor college student so please don't sue :)  
Series/sequel: Sequel to Chances, Love Conquers All  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: When Rachel is kidnapped Josh and Donna's lives fall apart  
Author's notes: Single '' quotations indicate a flashback. The song used in this section is 'Home To You' By John Michael Montgomery no copyright infrigement is intended.  
Timeline: This is set in the same universe as Chances was with this story coming approximately 2 years later. I think this story stands alone.:)

Harry Boxton flung the phone receiver onto the floor. It hit the burnt orange carpet with a dull thud but it was loud enough to wake the three year old who had been napping nicely since one.

Harry cursed and walked over to the window tempted to let the brat cry for awhile. It wasn't like the hotel didn't allow kids. The phone call had been another setback that he didn't need. He had hoped to hire a fishing boat to get them across the bay to Canada. But the fog had rolled in pea soup thick around eleven and nobody not even the fisherman who he'd offered cash to was insane enough to tempt Lake Huron's wrath.

Harry laced his fingers against the back of his neck as he turned around to face the screaming toddler. Alice had wanted kids since they were first married. But there had always been something else more important going on in their lives. Then the medical problems had arose and the fights had gotten worse....then he'd been arrested and locked up.  
Harry leaned against the wall closing his eyes....Alice hadn't come to visit him as often as she used to. Not that he had blamed her he hadn't been the ideal husband.

Harry's eyes snapped open at the sudden silence to find Rachel watching him with a bright red nose and tear strained cheeks.

"You hungry? Is that what all the noise was about?"Harry asked as he pushed away from the wall.

The girl followed his movements but gave no other kind of response.

Harry sighed and fished a can of apple juice from his backpack. He opened it and poured it into one of the hotel's complimentary plastic cups.  
He turned back to the bed and pressed the glass into the toddler's hands.

Harry moved back to the window and stared out at the fog. Who knows maybe the fog was a blessing in disguise......Alice's way of helping him out. Maybe the fog was hindering the search efforts and would buy him some time.

**********

CJ sat down on the floor next to Josh. The fireplace behind them roared as flames ate feverishly at the four logs. It was barely five o'clock but as soon as the sun had set the temperature had dropped sharply.  
She reached over and squeezed Josh's hand as she wondered not for the first time why bad things happened to good people. Donna and Josh had been through so much why couldn't they have a sliver of happiness in their lives?

Josh flashed CJ a weak smile before the memories claimed his thoughts again. Though for once they weren't bad memories they were good ones....ones of his early relationship with Donna.

\---------------

Technically it was only their fifth official date but after knowing each other for so long neither Josh or Donna were keeping track.  
For this date they had opted to stay in.....Josh's apartment and pizza had sounded heavenly to Donna after the tough week they'd all had at work.

As they waited for the pizza to arrive Josh stood and walked over to the entertainment center and flipped on his stereo.

Josh returned to the sofa and offered his hand to Donna. She took it with a wide smile. No words were exchanged....none were needed.

As Donna melted into Josh's embrace she smiled as she recognized the soft strains of a country ballad.

/I get up and battle the day  
Things don't always go my way  
It might rain, but that's ok  
I get to come home to you

Sometimes life may let me down  
I get tired of getting kicked around  
I feel lost in this maddening crowd  
But I get to come home to you

You are my best friend  
You're where my heart is  
I know at the day's end  
I get to come home to you/

Josh closed his eyes and rested his chin on top of Donna's head inhaling her scent as their feet moved slowly to the music. Why had it taken him so long to realize that happiness was right under his nose?  
It had taken getting shot to see that his feelings for Donna had changed. Now that he had her in his life Josh vowed never to take anything for granted again.

/Hanging out in that old sweatshirt  
You let me complain about a hard days work  
I don't know what I did to deserve to  
Get to come home to you

You are my best friend  
You're where my heart is  
I know at the days end  
I get to come home to you  
I get to come home to you  
Oh I love coming home to you/

As the song wound down Josh pulled back so he could see Donna's face. Her blue eyes were glistening with tears. He hoped they were happy ones.

'I love you Donnatella Moss.'Josh whispered huskily as he lightly touched her right cheek. 'Have I told you that lately?'

Donna smiled. 'Yes, Joshua, but I never get tired of hearing it.'

'Promise me that no matter what happens in our lives that we'll never go a day without telling each other that.'

'I promise....I love you Joshua, forever and always.'

\------------

Josh blinked away sudden tears as he glanced across the room to the kitchen were Donna was talking quietly with Leo.  
She deserved the moon and the stars not the pain and anguish that a life with him had become.

CJ lightly touched Josh's shoulder seeing the sadness that crossed her friend's face. "Josh, you okay?"

Josh didn't meet her gaze as he stood. "Yeah, CJ....I just need some air."

TBC


	15. Precious 15

 

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just a poor college student so please don't sue :)  
Series/sequel: Sequel to Chances, Love Conquers All  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: When Rachel is kidnapped Josh and Donna's lives fall apart  
Author's notes: Single '' quotations indicate a flashback. Timeline: This is set in the same universe as Chances was with this story coming approximately 2 years later. I think this story stands alone.:)

It took Sam twenty-seven minutes but he finally found Josh sitting at his desk in the den. Donna had been worried when Josh had stopped talking with CJ. She had started to follow her husband but Sam had placed a gentle hand on her arm telling her that he'd talk to Josh. Sam needed to touch base with his friend as much as he knew Josh needed to talk.

"Hey."Sam greeted softly as he stepped into the den closing the door behind him.

"Hey."Josh echoed turning slightly in the chair.

It was only then that Sam saw the picture frame clutched in his friend's hand. As Sam got closer he could see the picture was of Donna and Rachel taken at the hospital shortly after Rachel had been born.

"Donna's fixing some dinner."Sam offered in an attempt to break the heavy silence.

Josh didn't look up from the picture. "Not hungry."

"Josh...."

"Sam."Josh replied in an unsteady voice. "I really don't want to talk right now."

"You need to."Sam stated as he sat down in the small sofa by the wall. "You won't be any good to Donna over the next few days if you don't get some of this out now."

"I should've died at Rosslyn."Josh whispered as he turned the chair fully around so he could face Sam.

Sam's eyes widened and he leaned toward his friend. "Josh......"

"I inflicted Donna with pain and heartache by pursuing a relationship and now my daughter is suffering because of me...."Josh replied in a voice full of pure anguish.

"That's not true, Josh."Sam stated. "And Donna would be the first to say so."

Josh didn't seem to hear him. "First Joanie, then Donna, now Rachel.....you could probably add Mandy to that list too. Sam, you might want to get Caitlin far away from me."

"Josh...."

"No, wait....I've hurt her too between Donna's kidnapping and the divorce fiasco."Josh gently placed the picture on the desk and stood.

Sam shook his head. "The only blame in this whole mess rests on Boxton, not you Josh."

"And Boxton wouldn't even have targeted Donna if I hadn't hired her....."Josh trailed off as memories of Donna's kidnapping came flooding back. He had thought that was the darkest time of his life but with Rachel it was so much worse.....she was so young and helpless.

Sam swallowed hard.....he didn't like being reminded of that awful weekend of Josh and Donna's non-wedding. He'd been so close to losing Caitlin. "Josh, Caitie was the target that weekend, not Donna."

Josh met his friend's gaze and saw the sadness and raw fear. "I know."He replied quietly.

After several minutes of silence Sam glanced at Josh's laptop computer resting on the desk and he suddenly remembered a case he had read in law school.

"Josh."Sam began hesitantly. "Have you checked your email today?"

Josh glared at him slightly still trying to regain his composure. "My email hasn't exactly been on the top of my priority list."

Sam gestured toward the picture of Rachel and Donna. "I'm just saying...."

Josh's eyes widened as he realized Sam was trying to suggest that Boxton might have sent a ransom note via email. "Good idea, Samuel."Josh replied as he flipped the computer on. "Boxton isn't the type to do anything the conventional way."

Sam nodded as he knelt next to Josh. "If he thought of the way to sneak his gang past White House security and the Secret Service....."

"Come on, come on."Josh muttered as the computer booted up agonizingly slow.

Finally the programs loaded and Josh clicked on the correct icon to connect to the internet. After the modem connected Josh opened the email program and impatiently waded through the junk mail.

"There."Sam called out spotting the letter with the file attached a split second before Josh did.

Josh double clicked and opened the letter. There was no text just a video file.

"I'll get Choe."Sam offered as he stood.

"Wait."Josh replied as he hit the correct button to get the video clip to play.

"Josh."

"Just wait....I want to make sure."Josh ordered as the video file started to play

Sam and Josh watched the small video square as Rachel's tiny form appeared.

Josh's breath caught in his throat as he saw his daughter. He had almost been to the point of believing that he'd never see her again  
Rachel smiled and waved at the camera oblivious to the danger she was in.

As the camera pulled back they could see that Rachel was sitting on Boxton's lap his arm wrapped around her waist.

Josh's hands balled into fists.

"She looks okay."Sam whispered relief clearly in his voice.

Boxton grinned but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "You took from me, Lyman now I return the favor."

With that the video file ended.

"I'll get Choe."Sam stated as he rose to his feet and quickly left the room.

After Sam left Josh picked up the nearest heavy book and flung it against the wall. It hit so hard that it bounced and left a small dent.

TBC


	16. Precious 16

 

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just a poor college student so please don't sue :)  
Series/sequel: Sequel to Chances, Love Conquers All  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: When Rachel is kidnapped Josh and Donna's lives fall apart  
Author's notes: Single '' quotations indicate a flashback. Timeline: This is set in the same universe as Chances was with this story coming approximately 2 years later. I think this story stands alone.:)

Donna stood stiffly in Josh's arms as the video clip began to play on the laptop. Choe had wanted to run it again but Josh had refused not wanting Donna to see it. But as soon as Donna had heard about the clip she had wanted to see it. She had to assure herself that Rachel was okay.

The black square vanished and the image of Boxton and Rachel slowly came into focus. Donna felt tears stream down her face as she watched Rachel wave innocently at the camera. However her blood froze when she saw that Rachel was sitting on Boxton's lap.

"Oh God."Donna whispered hallowly.

Josh's arms instantly tightened around her trying to pull Donna back into his embrace.

Donna remained stiff as a board as memories of Boxton pulling the rifle on her interchanged with present images of him holding her daughter.

Gun

Rachel.

Tear gas.

Rachel.

Boxton whirling around wild look in his eyes.

Rachel.

Gun going off.

Rachel waving.

"Donna?"Josh asked worriedly not liking how pale her face was.

Donna risked a glance at the screen. She wasn't sure if it was for a last glance at her daughter or to make herself believe this was really happening.

"Donnatella?"Josh prompted reaching up to touch her shoulder.

Donna shook her head and bolted from the room.

Josh turned back to the computer just in time to hear Boxton say "You took from me, Lyman now I return the favor."

Swallowing hard Josh advanced on Detective Choe. "Find Boxton, Detective, now. Or I will hire as many people as it takes to bring my daughter home."

Before Choe could reply Josh turned and left the room.


	17. Precious 17

 

Title: Precious Author: Cindy Brewer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, just a poor college student so please don't sue :)  
Series/sequel: Sequel to Chances, Love Conquers All  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: When Rachel is kidnapped Josh and Donna's lives fall apart  
Author's notes: Single '' quotations indicate a flashback. Timeline: This is set in the same universe as Chances was with this story coming approximately 2 years later. I think this story stands alone.:)

Harry Boxton ate half of a slice of pepperoni pizza before tossing it back in the box. Pizza had been one of the things he'd dreamed about in prison but now it didn't seem to have any flavor.  
Rachel had fallen asleep on top of a spare blanket at the foot of the bed.

Harry leaned back against the pillow and watched her for a moment. Lyman should've gotten the video clip by now. Harry would've given anything to be close enough to see Lyman's reaction but he treasured his freedom more.

Harry laced his fingers behind his head. He wondered if Lyman had cracked yet.....one thing Harry had in prison was time. He had used that time to read what he could on the great Josh Lyman. To say the man had a fragile psyche would be an understatement.  
Driving Lyman insane would be an added bonus......all Harry had wanted to do was to make sure Lyman understood what it was like to have your family ripped apart.  
Harry reached over and flipped on the tv careful to keep the volume low. The last thing he needed right now was another screaming fit from the kid.  
Tomorrow was going to be a long day....they both needed some rest.

*********

Josh raced down the stairs and paused in the living room. He glanced around but only saw CJ,Toby and Caitlin. Josh looked at the front door....had Donna left?

Caitlin crossed over to him placing a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder. "She's in the kitchen."

Josh squeezed her hand briefly before quickly turning and walking into the kitchen. Inside he found Donna slumped in one of the chairs by the kitchen table, tears streaming down her face.

Instantly Josh crouched next to Donna placing an arm around her shoulders. "Donnatella."He whispered worriedly.

For a long moment Josh didn't think she knew he was there but then the crying lessened a bit and he found himself staring into her bright blue eyes. The pain and grief Josh saw there took his breath away.

"Donnatella."Josh began softly as he reached up and tenderly wiped a few of her tears away."You've always been the strong one....the optimistic one....don't give up."

"D-Did you see his face, Josh?"Donna replied in a shaky voice."We've lost her."

Josh stood and pulled a chair over so he could sit across from her. He took Donna's right hand in his."He's not going to win this, Donna....I promise you that. No matter what I have to do I will bring our daughter home."

end of part 17 TBC  



	18. Precious 18

 

Title: Precious Author: Cindy Brewer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, just a poor college student so please don't sue :)  
Series/sequel: Sequel to Chances, Love Conquers All  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: When Rachel is kidnapped Josh and Donna's lives fall apart  
Author's notes: Single '' quotations indicate a flashback. Many thanks to Jenny for the technical help  
Timeline: This is set in the same universe as Chances was with this story coming approximately 2 years later. I think this story stands alone.:)

"Can you trace it?"Sam asked in a choked voice as Choe handed the lap top to two officers standing near by.

Choe met his gaze before nodding. "There's a good chance if we can narrow down which ISP the email came from. If it's a dial up account it'll make it easier."

"Detective, Rachel's been missing for nearly forty-eight hours now....what are the odds that he won't hurt her?"Sam asked part of him not wanting to know the answer but the other part needing it. Despite he and Caitlin living on the east coast Sam had gotten quite attached to Rachel. He thought of her as a niece....his sister had kids but they were in California....

Choe's gaze softened. "The video clip is a good sign, Mr. Seaborn. Especially with Boxton's past crimes. If he wanted to kill her we would've found the body by now. He wants to play mind games so the odds are good that this will have a happy ending."

"God I hope so."Sam whispered glancing toward the door wondering if Josh had found Donna and if she was okay.

Choe came to stand next to Sam placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder."Tell Mr. Lyman that I'm going to sit on the computer techs until they come up with something. If anything else happens call my cell."

Sam nodded at the woman. "Thank you, Detective."

**********

The next morning dawned gray and cold but the fog had dissipated. Harry had used express checkout so he wouldn't' have to stand in the lobby if the kid decided to do an encore of the previous day's screaming fit. Rachel squirmed slightly in his arms as Harry stood in the doorway to his room at eight o'clock taking one last look to make sure he hadn't left anything incriminating behind. Not that there was much chance of getting caught in this backwater town. Harry doubted that the townsfolk followed the lives of people who had worked for a President that had left office five years before.

Looking down at Rachel Harry smiled briefly. "You like boats, kid?"He asked as he shut the door behind them and walked toward the stairs.

*********

CJ handed Toby a bagel and a cup of coffee before sitting down on the front steps next to him. "You realize it's twenty degrees out, right?"

The dark haired man nodded as he continued to stare out at the street. There wasn't much traffic most people had already gone to work. Toby's gaze traveled to the two dark sedans parked on opposite sides of the street each with two people sitting inside.

"Are they awake?"Toby asked quietly finally breaking the silence.

CJ shook her head sadly. "I don't think either of them slept. Donna's exhausted and Josh looks like hell."

"I can't even imagine what they're feeling."Toby whispered as he absently traced the rim of the coffee mug."Andi and I talked about having kids....but with our schedules it just never became more than a discussion."

"I hope the cops find something soon."CJ replied softly as she stood."I don't know how much more they can take."

Toby didn't move his coffee and bagel untouched."Do you think about Rosslyn, CJ?"

CJ froze slightly before turning back to face her friend. "I try not to."she replied in an anguished whisper.

"I just wonder what kind of fate is at work here, CJ."Toby replied. "None of us have been able to have a normal life."

CJ followed his gaze for a moment to the two sedans before placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it gently. "Come on, Toby, inside before we have to dethaw you."

Toby nodded before standing and following CJ inside.

********

end of part 18 TBC

 


	19. Precious 19

 

Title: Precious Author: Cindy Brewer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, just a poor college student so please don't sue :)  
Series/sequel: Sequel to Chances, Love Conquers All  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: When Rachel is kidnapped Josh and Donna's lives fall apart  
Author's notes: Single '' quotations indicate a flashback. Many thanks to Jenny for the technical help. Also thanks to Darlene for helping me find a Canadian town for Boxton to hide in :)

Needing something to occupy his mind Josh absently reached for the newspaper laying on the kitchen table. He unrolled it as he walked back into the living room. Josh came to a standstill as he read the two inch headline.

'FORMER WHITE HOUSE STAFFER'S DAUGHTER KIDNAPPED'

"CJ!"Josh bellowed automatically before he remembered that she wasn't in the spin control business any more.

"What's wrong, Josh?"CJ asked with concern as she reached his side.

Josh thrust the paper into her hands. "This is the last thing we need."

CJ quickly scanned the article a frown crossing her face. "This could help, Josh."

"How could it help?"Josh asked as he leaned wearily against the staircase's railing.

CJ handed the paper to Leo who had approached. "It gets Rachel's description out to more people. Maybe somebody saw them leaving town."

"Maybe."Josh acknowledged. "But it also lets every nutcase in town know what's going on."

Sam pulled out his cell phone as he peeked over Leo's shoulder at the article. "I'll call Detective Choe, maybe we can still do some damage control."

"Forget it Sam."Josh snapped as he pushed himself away from the railing."I just hope that this hasn't pushed Boxton farther underground."

"What's going on?"Donna asked from the top of the stairs. Josh's shout had pulled her out of the shower.

Josh exchanged a concerned glance with Sam before quickly starting up the stairs toward his wife.

*********

The small fishing boat chugged into Goderich Harbour on the Canadian coast of Lake Huron. The ship's captain Owen Wallace slowed the vessel to a stop and began the process of tying the ship to the dock.

Harry held tight to Rachel as he hopped onto the dock. It was nearly midday on a Monday so the small marina area was virtually deserted. Rachel cried and squirmed in Boxton's arms tired and cranky from the trip.

Harry ignored her as he paid Wallace.

"Pleasure doin' business with you."The older man commented with a smile as he patted Rachel on the head before turning and jumping back into his boat.

Boxton acknowledged him with a nod as he started walking down the pier. Half an hour later Boxton checked into a hotel along BlueWater highway . A Bed&Breakfast was more realistically what Harry could afford but he had opted in the end for the more expensive hotel. There were more people at the hotel, less chance of being spotted.

It started to snow lightly as Harry inserted his key into the lock and let them into the room. His original plan had been to only take something precious from Lyman and not demand any money in return. But his funds were depleting faster than Harry had planned.

Harry set Rachel down on the bed and walked over to the window. Maybe it was time to see how badly Lyman wanted his daughter back.

end of part 19 TBC


	20. Precious 20

 

Title: Precious Author: Cindy Brewer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, just a poor college student so please don't sue :)  
Series/sequel: Sequel to Chances, Love Conquers All  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: When Rachel is kidnapped Josh and Donna's lives fall apart  
Author's notes: Single '' quotations indicate a flashback. Many thanks to Jenny for the technical help. Also thanks to Darlene for helping me find a Canadian town for Boxton to hide in :)

Caitlin watched worriedly as Josh gently ushered Donna into one of the rooms upstairs. Sam came up behind her and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. Caitlin met Sam's gaze and squeezed his hand gratefully.

After a moment Caitlin pulled away from her husband turning slightly in his arms. "Would you like some coffee?"

Sam tenderly brushed a stray brown hair away from her face. "Sure."

Caitlin caught the look in his eyes and lowered her voice as she smiled. "Don't worry I won't have any."

Sam grinned knowing how much of a sacrifice that was for her. "I'll make it up to you."

"I'll hold you to that."Caitlin replied as she turned and walked into the kitchen.

CJ followed her into the small area grabbing a jug of juice from the refrigerator.

"How are you and Sam holding up?"CJ asked as she poured orange juice into the glass.

Caitlin reached up on her toes to reach a mug on the top shelf of the cabinet about the coffee maker. "We're ok....."she broke off as a wave of dizziness washed over her causing her to stumble.

CJ quickly reached out to steady her. "You alright?"

Caitlin closed her eyes briefly as she waited for the dizziness to subside. "Yeah, thanks."she replied as she opened her eyes.

CJ glanced at the living room to see if the others were in earshot before moving closer to Caitlin. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Caitlin froze the coffee pot in mid pour.

CJ placed a gentle hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "Does Sam know?"

Caitlin nodded as she replaced the coffee pot. "We just found out a couple weeks before Rachel......we haven't told anyone outside of our families."

"Are you happy?"CJ asked as she leaned against the counter.

Caitlin's face lit up. "Ecstatic and so is Sam."

CJ smiled happy for her friends. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."Caitlin replied. "Just don't tell any of the others just yet. I've wanted to tell Donna just with everything going on with Rachel it just didn't seem right...."

CJ nodded in understanding. "My lips are sealed."

********  


"The paper has it?"Donna repeated anxiously as she sank further into the corner of the sofa in the library.

Josh nodded not being able to find the words to comfort her. Instead Josh sat down next to Donna and pulled her into an embrace rocking her slightly.

"He gets freaked when he's cornered, Josh."Donna whispered fearfully. "If the press...."

Josh hugged her tighter closing his eyes. "He won't hurt our daughter, Donnatella. I promise."

Donna wanted to believe that more than anything. But Josh hadn't been the one held captive. He hadn't been the one who saw the wild look in Boxton's eyes. "You can't control everything, Joshua."

"Rachel will come home."Josh vowed as he opened his eyes and rested his chin on the top of his wife's head.

end of part 20 TBC


	21. Precious 21

 

Title: Precious Author: Cindy Brewer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, just a poor college student so please don't sue :)  
Series/sequel: Sequel to Chances, Love Conquers All  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: When Rachel is kidnapped Josh and Donna's lives fall apart  
Author's notes: Single '' quotations indicate a flashback. Many thanks to Jenny for the technical help. Also thanks to Darlene for helping me find a Canadian town for Boxton to hide in :)

At noon the sharp ringing of the living room phone jerked everyone's attention away from their conversations. Josh exchanged an anxious glance with Donna before rising from the sofa and walking over to the desk. He reached over to pick up the cordless phone when Sam's voice halted him.

"Josh, wait a minute."Sam urged as he came to stand next to his friend Caitlin close behind him.

Josh glared at him slightly. "Why?"

"That's what happens in the movies they wait three or four rings...."Sam replied hesitantly glancing at the others.

Josh shook his head and picked up the phone as Donna joined him her face tight with worry. "Choe's recording all the incoming calls, Sam. Doesn't matter how many rings. Probably a telemarketer anyway."

Donna gripped Josh's free hand as he hit the talk button.

"Hello?"Josh greeted trying to keep the strain out of his voice.

"Mr. Lyman, it's nice to place a voice with a name."An unfamiliar voice replied coldly and Josh instantly knew who it was.

"Where the hell is my daughter?"Josh demanded angrily causing the rest of the group to rise to their feet.

"That depends."Harry replied as he sat on the corner of the hotel bed watching as Rachel played with the cord of the telephone.

Donna's hand tightened on Josh's as she leaned forward straining to hear the other end of the conversation.

"On what?"Josh asked fighting to keep his voice calm and failing miserably.

"On how much you think your daughter is worth."Harry replied with a grin as he laid back on the bed.

Josh leaned heavily against the desk as he frantically motioned for Donna to hand him a pad and pen."How much do you want?"

"Four million by nightfall."Boxton ordered wishing he could see Lyman's face. "I'll give you a phone number. Once you have the cash I'll tell you where to meet."

"That's not possible."Josh replied quietly. "There's no way I can get that kind of cash in that amount of time."

"Too bad."Harry responded coldly. "Then your daughter disappears."

"How do I even know she's still alive?"Josh demanded catching Donna's fearful gaze.

"You saw the video clip."Boxton replied as he sat up.

"That could've been taken at any time."Josh stated angrily."I want to talk to my daughter or you won't get anything from me."

Sam reached back and placed an arm around Caitlin's waist drawing her close as they watched Josh anxiously.

"Fine."Boxton replied curtly as he stood and picked Rachel up. He placed the phone gently to her ear. "Say hello to your Daddy, Rachel."

"Daddy!"

Josh closed his eyes and fought against the tears that threatened to flow. His daughter's voice had never sounded so beautiful.

"Hi, shorty."Josh replied struggling to keep his voice calm and normal so it wouldn't upset his daughter."You okay?"

"That's quite enough."Boxton interupted taking the phone back and placing Rachel on the bed. "Four million by nightfall."

"Wait."Josh pleaded. "How will I know to get in touch with you?"

"Nice try, Mr. Lyman."Boxton replied with a grin. "I'll be in touch. Clock is ticking."

Josh winced as he suddenly found himself listening to the dial tone. 

end of part 21 TBC


	22. Precious 22

 

Title: Precious Author: Cindy Brewer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, just a poor college student so please don't sue :)  
Series/sequel: Sequel to Chances, Love Conquers All  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: When Rachel is kidnapped Josh and Donna's lives fall apart  
Author's notes: Single '' quotations indicate a flashback. Many thanks to Jenny for the technical help. Also thanks to Darlene for helping me find a Canadian town for Boxton to hide in :)

An hour and a half later Leo McGarry was warding off a feeling of Deja Vu. The Lyman's living room had the feel of hundreds of senior staff meetings that he had been in charge of over the years. Only this time Leo wasn't in charge and he hated that feeling. Two people who he considered family were going through a nightmare and Leo couldn't do anything to help.

Detective Choe stood near the front door a cell phone pressed against her left ear. Sam and Caitlin stood in each other's arms by the fireplace. CJ sat next to Josh and Donna on the sofa while Leo and Toby flanked the sofa. Calculators, pads of paper, pens and pencils, and bank statements were strewn everywhere.

Sam turned to face his wife worry clearly in his blue eyes. He knew Caitlin had slept about as much as he had since they got here which wasn't much.

"Caitie?"Sam asked softly as he lightly touched her face. "Why don't you get a few hours sleep?"

Caitlin shook her head her gaze fixed on Josh and Donna. "I'm okay, Sam."

"Caitie, you haven't slept much at all."

"Neither have you."Caitlin pointed out as she leaned against him.

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. "I'm not the one carrying our child."he whispered into her left ear.

Caitlin turned in his arms so she could see his face. "I'll rest if you will."she replied with a soft smile.

"Caitie...."

"They need us, Sam."Caitlin said quietly.

"I know."Sam replied softly as he glanced over Caitlin's shoulder to Josh and Donna. "But nothing's going to happen here for a few hours."

"I still want to stay just in case."Caitlin stated and leaned forward to kiss her husband as she saw Sam start to protest. "We're fine."she whispered."I'll let you know if I need to lay down, deal?"

"Deal."Sam said resignedly as Caitlin reached into Sam's suit jacket pocket for the cell phone.

"I'm going to call my parents."Caitlin stated as she moved away from Sam and too a quiet corner.

Sam nodded in acknowledgment before walking over to the coffee table and sat down next to it.

Josh tossed the legal pad and pen onto the coffee table and sank back into the couch. No matter how many different ways he tried to manipulate the numbers the money Boxton wanted just wasn't there. Hell, he couldn't even scrape together a third of it.

"Josh, my car and my retirement account are probably worth a few thousand."Donna offered quietly as she turned to face her husband a legal pad of her own in her hand.

"No time, Donna."Josh replied miserably.

"We could take out a second mortgage."Donna said struggling to come up with ideas. There had to be a way they just weren't seeing it.

"He wants it by nightfall, Donna!"Josh shouted as he sprang up off the sofa and stalked over to the fireplace nearly toppling Leo in the process. "Mortgages and loans take time which we don't have...."his voice dropped to a whisper. "Which Rachel doesn't have."

"Don't you think I know that, Josh!"Donna replied her voice rising to meet his. "I would sell every single thing we own to get her back....."

CJ placed a supportive arm around Donna's shoulders as the younger woman dissolved into tears.

"Josh, what about your investments?"Sam asked glancing worriedly at Donna."You can transfer the money electronically."

Josh shook his head as he leaned against the mantle shoving his hands deep into his pants' pockets."There's nothing there, Sam. I lost most of it in the 2003 crash."

"Everybody here has something tucked away somewhere."Toby interjected gently as he met each person's gaze in turn. "We'll pool the money together, Josh.....it'll work out."

end of part 22 TBC

 


	23. Precious 23

 

Title: Precious Author: Cindy Brewer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, just a poor college student so please don't sue :)  
Series/sequel: Sequel to Chances, Love Conquers All  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: When Rachel is kidnapped Josh and Donna's lives fall apart  
Author's notes: Single '' quotations indicate a flashback. Many thanks to Jenny for the technical help. Also thanks to Darlene for helping me find a Canadian town for Boxton to hide in :)

At two o'clock Detective Choe sat on the corner of the coffee table. Donna and Josh sat close together across from her on the sofa.

"Everything's ready on our end, Mr. Lyman."Choe reported. "Now we just need for Boxton to contact us with the where and when."

Donna sprang off the couch and walked to the end of it her arms folded across her chest. "God, Josh, when will it be enough?"

Josh stood and closed the space between them pulling his wife into his arms. "Donna..."

Tears were running freely down Donna's cheeks as she whispered. "The shooting, me being kidnapped, the divorce and custody hearings, now Rachel...."Her voice trembled and broke forcing Donna to pause."When will we have suffered enough for us to have earned a normal happy life?"

The phone ringing prevented whatever Josh was going to say. Josh squeezed Donna's hand before stepping away and picking up the cordless phone. He glanced at Detective Choe who nodded.

"Hello?"Josh said as he hit the talk button. The others gathered around him.

"Clock is ticking, Lyman....tick...tock...."Boxton replied with a wide smile."Is my money ready?"

"Yes."Josh lied praying that Boxton would buy it. Even with all of them pitching in every spare cent they could only come up with three million and that was with the added generosity of Jed Bartlet. "Where are you?"

"Goderich, Ontario."Boxton replied as he moved away from the window."Go to the marina, there will be a pay phone at the bait shop. I will call it at seven o'clock.....if you don't answer it Rachel disappears."

Josh's hands balled into fists."What if the plane's late...."

"You better pray that it's not."Harry stated as he looked at Rachel who was sleeping peacefully on the bed."And I don't think I need to tell you to come alone, Mr. Lyman. I believe you remember what happened the last time somebody backed me into a corner."

"Let Rachel go."Josh pleaded trying one last time to reason with Boxton. "She doesn't deserve this."

"Neither did my wife."Harry replied coldly as he hung up the phone.

end of part 23 TBC


	24. Precious 24

 

Title: Precious Author: Cindy Brewer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, just a poor college student so please don't sue :)  
Series/sequel: Sequel to Chances, Love Conquers All  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: When Rachel is kidnapped Josh and Donna's lives fall apart  
Author's notes: Single '' quotations indicate a flashback. Many thanks to Jenny for the technical help, to Darlene for helping me find a Canadian town for Boxton to hide in :), and to Amanda for betaing and letting me borrow Caitlin.:)

The room exploded in protests as soon as Josh explained what Boxton had said. Josh stepped away from the desk and held his hand out palm forward to silence the room.

"I don't have time to argue with any of you."Josh informed his friends. "I'm going to meet him, under his terms."

"That is not very wise Mr. Lyman."Detective Choe advised as she stepped forward."Boxton hasn't given us any reason to trust him."

Josh glared at the dark haired woman. "He hasn't left me any choice, now has he? You guys have done such a great job so far of finding my daughter."

"She's right, Josh."Sam replied his blue eyes filled with anxiety and fear. "You can't meet this guy on your own with no backup."

"Sam....."

"Just listen to me please."Sam begged as he stepped toward his best friend and moved him away from the others. "Do you remember how Boxton reacts when he's shoved into a corner? The FBI couldn't reason with him and we nearly lost Donna, hell we thought we had. Do you really think you can just walk in there hand him the money and he'll hand Rachel over nice and easy?"

Josh closed his eyes briefly fighting against a migraine. "I don't have a choice, Sam."

"Yes you do, Josh."Sam pointed out. "Work with the police, the FBI. He's taken Rachel across state lines, out of the country it's a federal crime now. Give them a chance to come up with a plan to end this nightmare."

Josh shook his head. "Rachel is too precious to risk on a botched sting operation, Sam."he stated in a whisper.

"And what about you, Joshua?"Donna asked in a trembling voice as she stepped toward them gaining everyone's attention. "Do you expect me to just sit here while you go off and get yourself killed? I can't lose you too."

Josh's gaze softened as he closed the space between them and drew her into an embrace. "You'll never lose me, Donnatella."

Donna shook her head fiercely tears running freely down her face. "Please, Josh, work with the police."

"I can't, Donna."Josh replied stubbornly."He said to come alone."

"We can make it appear that way, Mr. Lyman."Choe interjected calmly. "Let me get in touch with Canadian authorities. After the exchange we'll grab Boxton and this will be over."

Josh met her gaze for a long moment as he remembered the last time somebody had asked him to trust the plan.  
\---------

Finally Alberts's phone rang. 'How? Why did you let him get that close? Fine just keep me posted.'

'What?' Josh demanded as he stood and crossed the room.

Alberts glanced at Josh with a sympathetic gaze that chilled Josh to the bone. 'I'm sorry Mr. Lyman but the  
exchange didn't go as planned. Harry Boxton is now with his wife in the house and they know that Donna is not Ms. Bartlet.'

'No!' Thomas shouted. 'How did this happen? I thought it was supposed to be an exchange? How  
did they let Donna go back in the house with them?'

'I don't have any answers yet.' Alberts said. 'But I am going to get them.' He picked up his cell  
phone and started dialing as he left the office.

\----------

Josh shook himself away from the bad memories and looked over into Donna's tearful gaze. How was he supposed to trust the authorities with his daughter's life? He had done that with Donna's life and everything had gone so terribly wrong.

"Josh?"Donna prompted not liking his silence. When Josh was silent he was planning.

"Okay."Josh admitted finally as he drew Donna close against him ."Come up with your plan, Detective. I'm going to call the airlines."

"Thank you, Joshua."Donna whispered as she buried her head against his chest. She knew how tough that had been for him.

"Our family will be together again, Donnatella."Josh assured her softly."No matter what it takes."


	25. Precious 25

 

Title: Precious Author: Cindy Brewer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, just a poor college student so please don't sue :)  
Series/sequel: Sequel to Chances, Love Conquers All  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: When Rachel is kidnapped Josh and Donna's lives fall apart  
Author's notes: Single '' quotations indicate a flashback. Many thanks to Jenny for the technical help, to Darlene for helping me find a Canadian town for Boxton to hide in :), and to Amanda for betaing and letting me borrow Caitlin.:)

Caitlin stood in the doorway of Josh and Donna's bedroom as she watched Josh toss various items into a suitcase. After a few minutes the young brown haired woman stepped into the room and closed the space between her and Josh.

"Josh, stop for a minute."

Josh stepped past her and over to the closet grabbing a white shirt. "I don't have time for a lecture, Cait."

Caitlin sat down on the corner of the bed. "This isn't a lecture."

"Good."Josh replied absently as he returned to the suitcase.

Caitlin reached over and touched his right arm. "Josh, you are going to cooperate with Detective Choe, aren't you?"

Josh glared at his friend. "He has Rachel, Cait. I'm going to do whatever I have to, to bring her home."

Caitlin's eyes narrowed with worry."You dodged my question."

Josh met her gaze. "No, I didn't."

"Just promise me that you won't go off on your own."Caitlin pleaded remembering all too well the hell that Boxton had put them all through when Donna was missing.

"Cait...."

"Or I'll send Sam with you."

"I need you and Sam to take care of Donna."Josh replied quietly as he fiddled with the handle of his suitcase.

"Then promise me."Caitlin insisted.

"This man has turned my life upside down twice, Cait."Josh pointed out anger creeping into his voice.

"Don't let him take your life away, Josh."Caitlin begged as she scooted closer to him. "Follow the plan Choe has worked out....."

"Plans didn't work last time."Josh replied angrily. "Donna was....I can't go through that again, Cait."

"This plan is sound, Josh, it'll work if you let it."Caitlin argued.

"It better."Josh replied resignedly. "Rachel deserves a quiet, normal life."

"She'll have one, but she also needs a father."Caitlin commented softly. "Please, Josh, promise me that you'll follow the plan no matter what happens?"

"I'll follow the plan."Josh promised as he returned his attention to packing. 

"Okay."Caitlin replied with a smile. "Are you sure you don't want Leo or Toby to go with?"

"I can't risk it, Cait. He said come alone."Josh stated as he moved over to the dresser.

Caitlin stood and moved toward the door. She turned back toward Josh wanting to say more but knowing there was nothing to say. Boxton was in control as long as he had Rachel. Caitlin watched Josh pack for a moment longer before stepping out into the hallway and going back downstairs.

 


	26. Precious 26

Title: Precious Author: Cindy Brewer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, just a poor college student so please don't sue :)  
Series/sequel: Sequel to Chances, Love Conquers All  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: When Rachel is kidnapped Josh and Donna's lives fall apart  
Author's notes: Single '' quotations indicate a flashback. Many thanks to Jenny for the technical help, to Darlene for helping me find a Canadian town for Boxton to hide in :), and to Amanda for betaing and letting me borrow Caitlin.:)

It was nearly three fifteen by the time Josh stood in the doorway of his home surrounded by close friends and family. But the only gaze he sought was Donna's. Josh saw the fear and worry in her blue eyes and wished he could wipe it away. She had endured far too much through her relationship with him.

"Donnatella....."Josh began as he pulled her out onto the front steps to give them a little privacy.

Donna reached up and gently touched his right cheek. "Don't, Joshua, don't tell me not to worry."

Josh grinned weakly."Thought I'd give it a shot."

"Josh...."

"I'll be fine, Donnatella."Josh promised quietly as his arms encircled her waist and drew her close."And Rachel and I will be home before you know it."

Donna tried to force back the tears but they came anyway. "Please, Joshua, be careful."

"I will."Josh assured her gently as he stepped back.

"Let me come."Donna pleaded as she caught his left arm.

Josh glanced over her shoulder to see Detective Choe in the doorway glancing at her watch. It was time to go. "Donna, we've been over this."

"I need to be there for her."Donna replied tearfully even though she knew it was futile.

Josh gently cupped her face and wiped away the tears. "More than anything I wish you could be there, Donnatella, but it's too dangerous. We have to work with the demands he gave us."

Donna nodded weakly as she stepped back toward the house. Leo placed a supportive arm around her shoulders.

Josh stepped forward and kissed her. "I love you."he whispered as they broke apart.

"I love you too."Donna replied softly as she watched Josh walk away and get into a waiting cab.

"He'll be okay, Donna."Caitlin assured her friend as she came to stand next to Leo. "They both will be."

Donna didn't reply as she watched the yellow cab until it disappeared from sight.

********

As Josh waited at the gate at O'Hare airport he saw Choe and three FBI agents at the opposite side of the gate pretending to read. They had accompanied Josh to the airport on the slim chance that Boxton had an accomplice in the States, watching. Josh had been wary about it, what if they were spotted.....but in the end he had given in. After all it was part of the plan.

Finally the flight attendant announced boarding and Josh headed toward the line that had started to form. Josh handed his boarding pass and then headed through the door and down to the plane and took his seat. As the other passengers filed in Josh pulled out his wallet and took out a small picture. It was one he had taken of Donna and Rachel at Thanksgiving.....Rachel was wearing a pilgrim hat that Donna had found somewhere.

Josh tenderly traced his daughter's face. He wondered if she had grown any since the last time he had seen her. They just had to get her back safely, they just had too.


	27. Precious 27

 

Title: Precious Author: Cindy Brewer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, just a poor college student so please don't sue :)  
Series/sequel: Sequel to Chances, Love Conquers All  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: When Rachel is kidnapped Josh and Donna's lives fall apart  
Author's notes: Single '' quotations indicate a flashback. Many thanks to Jenny for the technical help, to Darlene for helping me find a Canadian town for Boxton to hide in :), and to Amanda for betaing and letting me borrow Caitlin.:)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your pilot Captain Sanders."A voice boomed over the speakers causing Josh to jump slightly. "I'm afraid there will be a slight delay in take off....we're sixth in line. The seatbelt light will remain on for your safety."

Josh felt his insides clench at the word delay. No, there couldn't be any delay.....Rachel's life depended on him getting there on time. Just as Josh rose from his seat to flag down a flight attendant his cell phone rang.  
Josh swallowed hard as he fumbled to retrieve his phone from the inside pocket of his jacket. If it was Boxton maybe he could negotiate something.....after all that's what he'd done with congressman and senator's during his four years in the White House....

"Lyman."

"Josh? I was hoping I'd catch you....Caitlin said you'd just left the house."A familiar voice replied causing Josh to sink back into his seat with relief.

"Mr. President."Josh began still feeling weird calling the ex-President by his first name, even after all this time."Its good to hear from you."

"How are you holding up?"Jed Bartlet asked with concern as he sat in his living room in New Hampshire.

"One minute at a time."Josh replied quietly as he massaged his temples. "I'm stuck on the plane waiting to take off. They said there's a delay....Boxton set a time limit....if I don't get there in time...."

"You will, Josh."Jed assured the younger man wishing there was more he could do.

"With all due respect, Sir, how can you be so sure?"Josh asked as he leaned back against his seat. His gaze locked on Rachel's picture.

Jed met Abby's gaze across the room as he said. "Because I know the game, Josh. Politics or crime it's all the same. Boxton knows what he's up against, who he's up against that's why he asked for money. With the money he thinks he's won but he hasn't. He started this plot out as simply revenge and then changed it halfway through that's his weakness. I know it'll be hard but keep your emotions in check, for Rachel's sake. Things will work themselves out, they always do."

Josh glanced up and saw a frowning flight attendant."Thank you for your support, Sir, I won't forget it. We're about to take off so I better end this call."

"Alright."Bartlet replied as he stood. "Be careful, Josh."

"I will."Josh stated quietly as he ended the call.

*******

At seven local time Josh stepped out of his rental car and walked toward the marina in Goderich Harbour. He immediately spotted the pay phone against the wall of the closed bait shop. As Josh came within forty feet of the shop he heard the phone ringing. With no idea how many rings it was on Josh took off at a dead run.

"Hello?"Josh greeted as he snatched the receiver struggling to catch his breath.

"We were just about to give up on you, Mr. Lyman."Boxton replied smugly.

"Where do you want to meet?"Josh demanded forgoing any pleasantries. Please let Rachel be alright....he couldn't face Donna if....

"Right to the point are we?"Boxton asked with a chuckle."Very well. Let's see.....how about the Menesetung Bridge on the Maitland Trail in forty five minutes."

"Let me talk to Rachel."Josh urged as he gripped the telephone receiver.

"Forty two minutes."Was Boxton's only reply before the line went dead.

********

"Shouldn't we have heard something by now?"CJ asked as she stood restlessly by the fireplace. She glanced over at Donna sitting on the sofa. She had been unusually quiet since Josh left.

Toby looked down at his watch. "His plane just landed a little while ago. Probably be another hour or so before we know anything."

"If all goes well."CJ muttered as she met his gaze. "Do you think Josh might...."

Toby shook his head. "No.....the old Josh might have but there's too much at stake. He'll do whatever he has to, to bring Rachel back."

"But this is Boxton we're dealing with."CJ replied anxiously keeping her voice low not wanting to upset Donna any more than she already was.

Toby reached over and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "He'll be okay, CJ."


	28. Precious 28

Title: Precious Author: Cindy Brewer Disclaimer: I don't own them, just a poor college student so please don't sue :) Series/sequel: Sequel to Chances, Love Conquers All Rating: PG-13 Summary: When Rachel is kidnapped Josh and Donna's lives fall apart Author's notes: Single '' quotations indicate a flashback. Many thanks to Jenny for the technical help, to Darlene for helping me find a Canadian town for Boxton to hide in :), and to Amanda for betaing and letting me borrow Caitlin.:) Please note what I know of Canadian geography I obtained from the web.:) So forgive any glaring errors. 

As soon as Josh got back into the car and pulled into traffic he picked up his cell phone and called Detective Choe.

"Meet with me on North Harbour Road."Choe insisted after Josh told her where Boxton wanted to me.

Josh glanced at the clock there was only a half hour of Boxton's time limit left. "No, there's no time."

"Mr. Lyman per your request we didn't place the wire on you prior to your departure from the airport."Choe replied quietly."We need to get together to finalize...."

"I've gone along with the plan so far, Detective and I will continue to do so."Josh snapped as he changed lanes. "But if you're not on North Harbour Road in less than ten minutes you can kiss the plan goodbye."

Josh threw the phone into the passenger seat and looked at the clock again. Twenty minutes and counting. They were cutting this too damn close.

********

Caitlin pulled her green jacket tighter around her shoulders as she stepped out onto the back deck. Donna had walked out here a half hour before without a coat.

Donna glanced at her friend gratefully as Caitlin handed her a coat.

"Come inside, Donna."Caitlin urged.

Donna shook her head. "I'm okay."

Caitlin placed a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder."No, you're not, Donna. It's the middle of January and you came out here without a coat or long sleeved shirt. Come back inside, let me make you something to eat."

Donna stared out at the back yard. "What if he takes them both away from me, Cait?"she asked in a whisper.

Caitlin shook her head. "Boxton won't win, Donna. This has to work out, it just has to."

********

"No!"Josh shouted as he stood on the shoulder of the road with Choe, FBI agent Wilks and RCMP Inspector Morton.

Choe took a step forward as Wilks continued to attempt to place the wire taping device on Josh even with his animated movements.

"Mr. Lyman, this is the RCMP's jurisdiction we have to work with them."Choe stated firmly.

"That's fine."Josh snapped as he ran an angry hand through his hair. "Just as long as they're no where near the bridge."

"We have to have people ready to move in and grab Boxton as soon as the exchange is over with."Inspector Morton interjected. He was a tall thin man in his thirties with close cut red hair and green eyes.

"Then camp them out here."Josh replied tersely as he gestured toward the road. They were parked a mile from the trail's entrance. He looked at his watch, eleven minutes.

"Mr. Lyman...."Choe began but Josh cut her off as he stepped away from Wilks and started toward his rental car.

"Do what you have to, Detective."Josh stated as he opened the door. "Just don't jeopardize my daughter."


	29. Precious 29

 

Title: Precious Author: Cindy Brewer   
Disclaimer: I don't own them, just a poor college student so please don't sue :)   
Series/sequel: Sequel to Chances, Love Conquers All   
Rating: PG-13   
Summary: When Rachel is kidnapped Josh and Donna's lives fall apart Author's notes: Single '' quotations indicate a flashback. Many thanks to Jenny for the technical help, to Darlene for helping me find a Canadian town for Boxton to hide in :), and to Amanda for betaing and letting me borrow Caitlin.:)   
Please note what I know of Canadian geography I obtained from the web.:) So forgive any glaring errors. 

When Josh arrived at the Menesetung Bridge he was surprised to find it nearly deserted. He started forward down the wooden bridge his brown eyes anxiously scanning the area ahead of him for any sign of Boxton or Rachel.  
The Menestung Bridge was a pedestrian walking bridge that had been converted from a rail road bridge. It spanned the Maitland River and offered a view of the river, Goderich Harbour and Lake Huron.

Finally when Josh was half way down the bridge he spotted two forms at the end. His grip tightened on the briefcase that held the ransom. Josh just prayed that he could somehow get his daughter away from Boxton before Boxton realized he didn't have the full amount.

"Stay there."Boxton shouted.

Josh instantly froze and watched worriedly as Boxton approached him. As the younger red haired man came closer Josh saw that he was holding Rachel.  
The rage that Josh had felt while watching the video clip of Boxton holding his daughter was nothing compared to the anger he felt watching the real thing. But Josh clamped down hard on that anger and shoved it aside. He had to.  
For Rachel's sake.

"Place the briefcase down and slide it over to me."Boxton ordered as he shifted Rachel over to his left arm. As he did so Rachel finally saw Josh and started to reach for her father.

"Daddy!"

"It's okay, shorty."Josh assured her fighting to keep his voice even. He turned his attention back to Boxton."Let Rachel go."

Harry laughed. "Do you really think I'm that stupid? Money first, then daughter that's how it works. Shove the briefcase over here now!"

Josh placed the briefcase down and kicked it over to Boxton. The briefcase landed by Boxton's left foot.

Still holding Rachel close Boxton picked up the briefcase and positioned it against his right hip so he could open it. Harry hit the small levers and the briefcase popped open.

With Boxton briefly distracted Josh considered taking Rachel. But in the end Josh shoved the thought aside, it was too risky and after all not part of the plan.

'Try to keep his attention.'Choe's voice sounded in his right ear startling Josh, he had forgotten about the ear piece.

Boxton straightened and turned his attention back to Josh. "Did you think you could pull a fast one on me, Mr. Lyman?"

Josh swallowed hard and felt his heart start to race. He forced himself not to look at Rachel. He didn't want her to pick up on his fear. "I don't know what you're talking about. I did everything you wanted."

Boxton tossed the briefcase down to the ground. It bounced once and some of the money slid from the open lid. "I asked for four million."

Damn, Josh had been praying that he wouldn't count it. "I'm not a rich man."He replied in a tight voice."I got what I could in the amount of time you gave me."

Boxton glanced down at Rachel. "Say goodbye to your Daddy, Rachel."

Josh took several steps forward eyes blazing. "The money there is more than enough for you to live on....."

Boxton raised an eyebrow."Really? An ex-convict with no job history how long do you think three million will last?"

"That's not my problem."Josh countered as he cautiously took another step forward. "Please, just let Rachel go..."

"Daddy."Rachel called as she tried to reach for Josh again.

Boxton quickly shifted her to his other arm shushing her. "Alice always wanted children...."he replied softly not taking his gaze off Rachel.

Josh was about to reply when he caught movement over Boxton's right shoulder. Inching toward them Josh could see Inspector Morton, Agent Wilks and four men in suits that he didn't recognize. All had weapons drawn.


	30. Precious 30

 

Title: Precious   
Author: Cindy Brewer   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, just a poor college student so please don't sue :)   
Series/sequel: Sequel to Chances, Love Conquers All   
Rating: PG-13   
Summary: When Rachel is kidnapped Josh and Donna's lives fall apart Author's notes: Single '' quotations indicate a flashback. Many thanks to Jenny for the technical help, to Darlene for helping me find a Canadian town for Boxton to hide in :), and to Amanda for betaing and letting me borrow Caitlin.:) Please note what I know of Canadian geography I obtained from the web.:) So forgive any glaring errors. 

It took all of Josh's will power not to go into full-blown panic. With great effort Josh shifted into politician mode schooling his expression back to neutral. No matter what he couldn't let Boxton turn around and see the police officers. This man had nearly taken Donna from him there was no way in hell that Boxton was taking Rachel.

"If your wife wanted children, loved children."Josh replied trying not to think that this same woman had held Donna captive for days. "Would she want you to hurt a child in her name? Would she want you to keep a child from its parents?"

Just when Josh thought he had made a dent everything went to hell. One of the FBI agents had made it within ten feet of Boxton. But the agent had tripped over an uneven plank alerting Boxton to the officer's presence.

"No!"Josh shouted as he struggled forward but it was too late.

Boxton whirled around to face the officers his arm snaked around Rachel's tiny neck.

Rachel screamed but Boxton held tight. He moved toward the railing.

Josh quickly moved around Boxton so he was between Boxton and the armed police officers.

Josh risked a glance back at the agents his hands held toward them palm forward. "Please, put the guns down."

Morton shook his head. "I'm sorry Mr. Lyman but we can't do that."

Josh glared at the younger man. "You can and you will! Now!"

Morton nodded to the other men and slowly lowered his weapon to the floor of the bridge. The others quickly followed.

"Deal's off, Lyman."Boxton shouted as he started to lift Rachel over the railing.

Rachel was now crying as she tried to squirm out of Boxton's grip.

"I can have more money wired!"Josh called out desperately.

"How much?"Boxton asked warily not noticing more officers coming in from the side of the bridge that Josh had entered on.

Josh took several steps forward wishing there was something he could do from that distance to calm his daughter."As much as you want."

"You said you didn't have money."Boxton pointed out with a frown. This was not going at all the way he'd planned.

"I have investments that I couldn't get access to in time for this."Josh pleaded. "I'll do anything to make sure Rachel is safe.....please....you shattered my family once....don't do it again."

Boxton hesitated and let go of Rachel's neck bringing her closer to him.

That thaw was all Josh needed. Sending off a prayer Josh reached forward and snatched Rachel out of Boxton's arms and backed away as fast as he could.  
But it wasn't fast enough Boxton lashed out catching Josh in the chin with a right hook.

The contingent of RCMP officers and FBI agents quickly surrounded Boxton forcing him to the ground.

Josh did his best to shake off the stars as he covered Rachel protectively with his arms.

Two officers went down as Boxton continued to struggle. It took four more officers and ten more minutes before they had Boxton flat on the ground and in handcuffs.

Josh felt his strength drain away and he crumpled to the ground cradling Rachel in his arms.  
It was over.  
It was finally over.


	31. Precious 31

 

Title: Precious Author: Cindy Brewer   
Disclaimer: I don't own them, just a poor college student so please   
don't sue :)   
Series/sequel: Sequel to Chances, Love Conquers All   
Rating: PG-13   
Summary: When Rachel is kidnapped Josh and Donna's lives fall apart Author's notes: Single '' quotations indicate a flashback. Many thanks to Jenny for the technical help, to Darlene for helping me find a Canadian town for Boxton to hide in :), and to Amanda for betaing and letting me borrow Caitlin.:) Please note what I know of Canadian geography I obtained from the web.:) So forgive any glaring errors. 

Detective Choe reached Josh's side and knelt next to him placing a supportive hand on his right shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Josh nodded not trusting his voice. He continued to rock Rachel in an effort to calm her.

Choe glanced up as Boxton was hauled to his feet. Josh followed her gaze.

"When you're ready."Choe stated gently after Boxton was led away."We should get Rachel to the hospital and check her out just to be on the safe side."

*******

It was three seventeen in the morning before Josh finally placed the key into the lock of his front door. Rachel slept soundly curled up against his right shoulder. After a doctor had given Rachel the okay and Josh had given a statement to the police it had been ten before he had been able to board a flight for home. He had called Donna as soon as they had left the bridge. He'd never forget the relief and happiness in her voice when he told her it was over. That Rachel was safe.

Caitlin and Sam were the first to greet Josh as he stepped into the living room. Caitlin instantly enveloped her friend in a bearhug.

"I'm glad you're home."Caitlin whispered as she released him.

"You okay?"Sam asked quietly noticing the bruise that had started to form on Josh's chin.

Josh nodded. "Yeah."He replied wearily as Sam reached over and gently tousled Rachel's hair. "Where's Donna?"

Caitlin gestured toward the sofa just as CJ,Toby and Leo approached. "She tried to stay awake, Josh she really did but everything finally caught up with her and she fell asleep around ten."

Josh glanced at his friends then down at his sleeping daughter and back again. "I know you guys dropped your lives to come support us.....I don't know how I'll ever repay you for that. But I want you to know that Donna and I wouldn't have gotten through the last few days without you."

"We wouldn't have been anywhere else, Josh."Leo replied gently.

CJ nodded as she stepped forward and squeezed Josh's free arm. "I'm glad your home safe, Joshua. We'll always be here when you need us....that's what a family is for."

Josh smiled at his friends before stepping over to the sofa where his wife slept. As he rounded the corner of the sofa Josh saw that Donna was laying on her back with her head propped up against the right arm of the sofa.  
As gently as he could as to not wake both of them Josh carefully laid Rachel on top of her mother. As if Donna knew what was happening her arms instinctively came up and encircled Rachel drawing her closer.

Josh watched them sleep for several long moments before he sat down in a chair by the fireplace. In moments he was asleep content in the knowledge that his family was safe.


	32. Precious 32

Title: Precious   
Author: Cindy Brewer   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, just a poor college student so please don't sue :)   
Series/sequel: Sequel to Chances, Love Conquers All   
Rating: PG-13   
Summary: When Rachel is kidnapped Josh and Donna's lives fall apart Author's notes: Single '' quotations indicate a flashback. Many thanks to Jenny for the technical help, to Darlene for helping me find a Canadian town for Boxton to hide in :), and to Amanda for betaing and letting me borrow Caitlin.:) Please note what I know of Canadian geography I obtained from the web.:) So forgive any glaring errors. 

Epilog 

FORMER PRESIDENT ANNOUNCES BIRTH OF GRANDCHILD

By Danny Concannon   
Senior Editor   
Washington Post

Former President Josiah Bartlet and his wife Dr. Abigail Bartlet proudly   
announced on Wednesday the birth of their second grandchild.

On Tuesday July 23rd at 2:13 a.m. Caitlin Bartlet-Seaborn gave birth to   
Matthew Josiah Seaborn. The newest member of the Bartlet household weighed in   
at seven pounds, five ounces.

Both mother and son are doing fine. 

End


End file.
